


Under the Light of Two Moons

by suna_scribbles



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, its the wedding au yall because i couldnt NOT write it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suna_scribbles/pseuds/suna_scribbles
Summary: With the war over and Blitzwing out of jail, Blitzwing and Bumblebee decide to tie the knot. Of course, with these two, there's no way it could be anything other than pure chaos.





	Under the Light of Two Moons

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [【授翻：两轮皎月之下】](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945060) by [Lemenlon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemenlon/pseuds/Lemenlon)

No moment could be more perfect than this one.

Bumblebee’s affinity for Earth movies hadn’t faded since their return to Cybertron, and Blitzwing was willing to indulge the obsession so long as the movies were at least somewhat entertaining. The choice of the evening was a science fiction film—thank Primus, because Blitzwing was getting quite sick of rewatching those _Furious and Fast_ movies—starring an actor with a very thick, almost Tetrahexian accent.

“Why does he sound like Cyclonus?” Blitzwing asked tiredly, slumping further on the couch and pulling Bumblebee closer under his arm. 

“That’s _Arnold Schwarzenegger,_ you big idiot!” Bumblebee gasped, sounding personally offended by Blitzwing’s ignorance. “His accent is, like, his thing! How can you not remember him? We just watched _Terminator_ last night!”

“Was that the one with the big clicking monster?” Blitzwing said.

“_No!_ That was _Predator!_ Man, you’re stupid!”

Blitzwing giggled, grinning as widely as he could. “But I’m not a mirror!” he said.

“Shut your trap!” Bumblebee said, playfully sticking a servo between Blitzwing’s dentae. “I’m trying to watch this. And don’t ask me what happened later just because your stupid aft can’t pay attention.”

“Fine,” Blitzwing muttered, calmness reclaiming his processor as he looked at the little Autobot tucked under his elbow. _Such a precious little moron,_ he thought fondly.

They had been on Cybertron for a few thousand stellar cycles now, with a bitter Decepticon-Autobot peace treaty finally being signed a couple of centuries back. It had been a monumental day in Cybertronian history—one that, of course, came with its fair share of hard feelings, but it had been nothing but celebratory for Blitzwing and Bumblebee.

The moment Blitzwing had gotten out of prison, he’d secured an apartment for himself and Bumblebee to live in and had gone to the nearest shopping center to find a ring.

The idea of “marriage proposals,” as Bumblebee referred to them, was one unfamilar to Blitzwing until his mind had been subjected to a slew of romantic comedy movies—certainly not Blitzwing’s favorite genre, but an entertaining one, at least. Bumblebee loved them for their sheer stupidity, and the evenings the pair spent mocking the creepy attitudes of the males in the movies were some of Blitzwing’s favorites. 

But no matter how stupid the movie was, Bumblebee’s optics would always get soft when he saw the human man remove a ring from his pocket and dip to one knee, begging for the woman to “marry” him. The woman would usually cry, and Bumblebee frequently mirrored her actions, wiping his cheeks as the human pair flung their lips together as if magnetized.

Blitzwing didn’t understand it at all. It was a hollow circle of metal with an apparently overpriced shiny rock in the middle. But it made Bumblebee’s entire demeanor change—his optics would grow wet and shiny, his face softening, the pulse of his spark quickening.

So Blitzwing scoured half of Cybertron to find a ring that matched the one in the movie that never failed to make Bumblebee’s optics turn into waterfalls—_Legally Blonde 2._ Three stones on a silver band, two clear and one large crimson one. It had cost Blitzwing most of the credits he had, but he couldn’t think of a better use for them anyway, so he didn’t see the issue.

Unfortunately, the ring had been in one of his pockets for almost two hundred stellar cycles now. No moment had seemed right, not right enough for his precious Bumblebee, and so in his pocket it had sat. Forgotten, abandoned, unlikely to ever see the light of day.

Or so Blitzwing thought.

Bumblebee hadn’t stopped smiling all day. Something about him was softer than warmer than he had been in ages, his grin never fading, the heat of his cheeks palpable, his spark throbbing audibly as he pressed against Blitzwing’s chest. Blitzwing glanced down at him, brushing a digit under the minobot’s chin, offering him a small grin.

“You’ve been rather cheerful today,” he noted.

“Have I?” Bumblebee said, his big blue optics meeting Blitzwing’s, shimmering as though each one held an entire universe behind the glass. “It’s been a good day, I guess.”

“You woke up in the afternoon, disappeared for three hours, and then played video games all evening,” Blitzwing said dryly.

“That’s a good day for me!” Bumblebee said, laughter in his voice and in his gaze. “Hush your face and let me be happy, you aft-face!”

“I plan to,” Blitzwing said, dipping a servo into his pocket.

The moment was finally right—truly, no other moment could be more perfect than this one.

* * *

_Scrap,_ Bumblebee thought, trying to hide his face from Blitzwing, feeling it get warmer and warmer. _Am I really that obvious? No—no, it’s fine. He doesn’t know. How could he? I only decided this morning! Or afternoon, I guess._

Bumblebee fiddled nervously with the latch to his subspace, praying that Blitzwing wouldn’t notice. Though it wasn’t a strong concern—Blitzwing barely knew how human proposals worked at all, so there was no way he’d be suspicious of casual subspace fiddling. It was a totally normal thing to do. For all Blitzwing knew, Bumblebee was reaching for a snack or something, and certainly not a _ring._

It had been a completely spontaneous decision, and even Bumblebee wasn’t certain what had prompted it. He’d woken up in the morning and decided in that moment that if he wanted to formally solidify his relationship with Blitzwing the way he wanted to, he’d have to take the initiative. And that was no issue to him—it would be cool to, for once, be the one to come up with a sweet idea. Blitzwing deserved that much, at least.

Blitzwing had surely seen enough rom-coms to understand what was going on—or so Bumblebee hoped. There was no formal way for Cybertronians to be legally bound other than going to the Magnus and saying “pretty please,” but Bumblebee had been enraptured by the idea of weddings ever since Sari had told him about them back on Earth. They were massive parties celebrating love! What could be better than that? Free high grade for everyone invited, and the ones getting married got free stuff. It was a fun idea, if nothing else, and with Cybertron in a state of unsteady peace, Bumblebee figured a party would do everyone some good.

A party between a former Decepticon and a former Autobot would be even better. _Maybe someone will get in a fight,_ Bumblebee thought dreamily. _I love watching stupid people fight._

Finding a ring on Cybertron had been a feat, but as one of the founders of the Cybertronian Peace Treaty, Bumblebee had enough connections to lock one down in an hour and pick it up a few minutes later. It was simple and clean, and hopefully within Blitzwing’s tastes, but Bumblebee hadn’t had time to worry about that. Ever since the ring had entered his subspace, he’d been positively giddy, waiting for the right moment to ask Blitzwing to be his forever.

_Now’s gotta be good,_ Bumblebee thought, glancing up nervously at Blitzwing’s calm cerulean face. _I mean, I could wait, but frag—I’m so fragging excited, I just gotta go for it. Maybe I should wait for the movie to be over?_ Total Recall _isn’t exactly a romance flick, but it’s pretty good, right? Blitzwing doesn’t even like romance movies all that much, so it’s probably good. Oh, man, what do I say? What did Harry say to Sally? Frag, I can’t remember? Maybe I should just—_

“Bumblebee?” Blitzwing’s gaze had shifted down to Bumblebee, an inquisitive look on his face. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah!” Bumblebee said, feeling his frame ignite with nervous heat. “I’m just—uh—I’m kinda, uh, thinking about stuff.”

“What a coincidence,” Blitzwing said. 

“Don’t insult me!” Bumblebee said, frowning as he stuck a hand into his subspace, fumbling for the ring. _Primus, he looks so cute right now. I gotta do it. I can’t not do it or I’ll literally explode._

“That’s—none of that was an insult,” Blitzwing said, raising a brow amusedly. “I meant that I’ve also been rather thoughtful today.”

“Oh?” Bumblebee said, scooting out from Blitzwing’s grip, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. “What about?”

“Things,” Blitzwing said, also shifting his position. “Mostly about you.”

Bumblebee couldn’t fight the grin that tugged at his lips, though he really did try. “Well, I’ve been thinking about you, too,” he said. “A lot. And about how neat you are.”

“How ‘neat’ I am,” Blitzwing said. “I’m flattered.”

“Shush your stupid face,” Bumblebee said, clenching a fist around the ring in his subspace and tucking it behind his back. “You know I’m not super good at words and stuff.”

“You have so many of them that your incoherency amazes me every day,” Blitzwing said with a smirk, resting his servos in his lap as Bumblebee stood.

“I just—okay, yeah, but here’s what I’m thinking,” he said. “You know how we live together and love each other and all that stuff?”

“I’m at least slightly aware of it, yes,” Blitzwing said.

“Well, I was—I was thinking,” Bumblebee stammered, slowly lowering himself onto one knee, just like he saw in the movies. “Maybe we could—I mean, now that it’s not illegal for us to be together and all, maybe we could—what the hell are you doing?”

Bumblebee’s knee clunked against the ground as he lost his balance, surprised beyond belief when he saw Blitzwing mirroring his movements and lowering himself onto one knee as well. His engine nearly backfired as his vents stalled in confusion, trying to analyze Blitzwing’s pose.

“What, are you copying me?” Bumblebee asked sharply. “This is my moment! Don’t copy me!”

“You’re copying _me!_” Blitzwing argued. “I was kneeling before you were!”

“What are you kneeling for?” Bumblebee demanded.

“What are _you_ kneeling for?”

“Reasons! _You_ tell _me_ first!”

“No! You first!”

“_No, you!_”

Blitzwing sighed angrily, rubbing his forehead with a closed fist, the gears in his cheek twitching with frustration. “I have a very bad feeling about this, but how about we _both_ do what we were going to do on three?” he said tiredly.

“What? No!” Bumblebee yelled. “Mine’s really special! I can’t do it at the same time as you!”

“On _three,_” Blitzwing said in his firmest no-nonsense tone.

Bumblebee sighed. “Fine. Only because my knee hurts. One—”

“Two—”

“Three.”

Bumblebee stuck his ring unceremoniously into Blitzwing’s face—and nearly dropped it when he saw a ring in his own face, clutched carefully between Blitzwing’s digits. His mouth dropped open, optics bulging out of his helm as he stared at it, unable to speak for a few moments.

“You’re—” Bumblebee started, his voice vanishing for a few moments. “Are you—wait, you’re—”

Blitzwing’s expression was equally dumbfounded, his jaw slack as he stared at the ring in his own face. Then his optics flicked toward Bumblebee, who met his gaze, feeling just as bewildered as Blitzwing looked.

Then, at the exact same time, they started laughing.

“You’ve got to be _kidding_ me!” Bumblebee wheezed, falling forward into Blitzwing’s chest, his legs shaking too violently to keep his balance. “Today? Really? Of all the days? _I_ was gonna propose to _you!_”

“I’ve been planning this for _stellar cycles!_” Blitzwing cackled, pinning Bumblebee against his chest in a massive hug. “When’d you get your idea? Yesterday?”

“This morning, actually!” Bumblebee said.

Blitzwing howled with laughter, picking Bumblebee up and swinging him around violently. “Stupid little itty bitty bug!” he laughed. “This was my idea first! I’ve had this stupid metal donut for centuries now!”

“_Seriously?_” Bumblebee giggled. “What, and it took you this long to propose?”

“I had to make it super perfect!” Blitzwing said. “And you were the shiniest, happiest bug ever today!”

“Yeah, because I had a ring in my subspace, stupid!”

“I was going to declare my love for you and tell you how amazing and cute and little you are!” Blitzwing said mournfully, squishing Bumblebee against his shoulder. “It was a speech that took me hundreds of stellar cycles to plan! And you went and did your little cute thing! Stupid, itty bitty, itsy bitsy widdle—”

“I was gonna be all sweet and spontaneous!” Bumblebee argued, wriggling against Blitzwing’s chest. “How do you even know what a proposal is?”

“_Legally Blonde 2!_”

Bumblebee felt his face flush, clenching his jaw. “That movie’s _lame,_” he grumbled.

“Said the liar!”

“You’re a liar! You liked it enough to know what the ring looked like!”

“Ah, but you remember it too!”

“_Shut—_”

Bumblebee’s argument was cut off as he was swiftly lifted toward Blitzwing’s face, swept into a sharp-toothed kiss that took his breath away the instant their lips connected. He smiled and grabbed onto Blitzwing’s cheeks, holding him close, grinning uncontrollably against Blitzwing’s lips.

_Whirr._ Bumblebee’s face was knocked back as Blitzwing’s face spun back to blue, a smile unlike anything Bumblebee had ever seen gracing his features. “I love you, you moronic excuse for a Cybertronian,” Blitzwing murmured.

“I love you too, you big ugly stupid-face,” Bumblebee said, his own smile wobbly as tears started to gather behind his optics. “Give me that ring.”

“Ah. Yes.” The triple changer set Bumblebee down and knelt before him, slipping the glimmering ring onto his finger and sending Bumblebee’s spark into a collection of excited backflips.

“It’s so bright,” he said dreamily, lifting his hand so the ring could catch the light. “Your turn—hold on—gimme your servo, come on.”

Blitzwing obliged, and Bumblebee carefully navigated the ring onto Blitzwing’s digit, his spark singing symphonies of excitement. Blitzwing examined the ring for a few moments, looking thoughtful.

“It’s not nearly as flashy as yours,” he said simply.

Bumblebee flushed. “I thought you’d like that better,” he said nervously.

“I do,” Blitzwing said with a soft grin. “It’s lovely.”

“Good,” Bumblebee said. “Now, uh, would it be too weird of me to start giving you wedding ideas? This’ll be, like, the first one ever, so I really want it to be super cool. Maybe we’ll even start a new tradition around here! Wouldn’t that be awesome?”

_Whirr._ Blitzwing’s crimson grin stretched wide, and he immediately pulled a large piece of paper from his belt—a piece of paper that unrolled as soon as it was freed, long enough to spill onto the floor.

“Only if you listen to _my_ ideas too,” Blitzwing said with a devilish smile.

Bumblebee beamed, jumping onto the couch and excitedly patting the spot next to him. “Come on, stud,” he said mischievously. “Let’s see how many people we can annoy in just one night.”


End file.
